


ride or die with me

by candy_bong



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Everyone is there, F/F, Gang AU, Implied Violence, Mention of guns, Some Swearing, background saida - Freeform, lapslock for the aesthetic, rated M for the violence, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11301864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_bong/pseuds/candy_bong
Summary: sometimes mina dreamed of being a mob boss.





	1. ride or die with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small gang AU loosely based off of Kehlani's Gangsta, which was also the inspiration for the title. I own nothing but the content of this piece of fiction.

 

sometimes mina dreamed of being a mob boss.

it bothered people around her, her friends, her teacher from fifth grade who’d made the mistake of asking all the students what they wanted to be when they grew up. nayeon had said idol singer, to no one’s surprise, jeongyeon piped in with astronaut, jihyo’s turn was up next and mina after her. sana, bless her, passed mina a note that said “don’t say something weird. plz”. of course, mina ignored it and said “mob boss” when her turn came up. the entire class which was slightly bustling fell quiet. the teacher was at a loss for words, the silence had to be interrupted by sana’s window wiper laugh and a slap on mina’s back, “gosh mina, i keep telling you no one likes your lame jokes”.

except it wasn’t a lame joke.

by the time mina and her friends were 24, she had assembled quite a few people. jeongyeon stuck by her, sana chose not to take any part in whatever mina was doing, jihyo was certain that without her lawyer ass, mina would be lost (in jail), and mina agreed with her. right before mina achieved her childhood dream, nayeon broke all ties with her, moved away to either the states or europe, mina didn’t care.

 

* * *

 

 

sana was engaged. to some lower level member in mina’s gang. the irony was not lost on mina as jeongyeon told her about the invitation that had arrived in an intricately detailed envelope this morning, inviting them all to her engagement to a girl named kim dahyun. apparently she was new to the gang, one of their shipment relocation bodyguards, good with a gun. mina had no idea how the hell sana got mixed up with her; she reckoned sana had probably seen her once and fallen in love with her.

they did end up going to the engagement party, a good decision, mina would later muse. it was a small but grand affair (that was all sana), non-mob member friends of sana’s came, some kids called tzuyu and chaeyoung (she only bothered meeting those girls because sana personally introduced them to her). she’d half expected to see nayeon there too but it seemed as though she took her anti-gang oath seriously enough to not participate in her (old) friend’s happiness. mina didn’t want to linger on those thoughts, instead chose to sip from her champagne flute and observe the rest of the guests. she knew most people there...except that one woman in a suit; good god, she looked like the poster child of all things homo. mina nudged jeongyeon with her elbow and flicked her head slightly towards the mystery girl, “who’s that?”

jeongyeon swallowed her mouthful of champagne before answering, “jesus mina, how the fuck do you not know the people in your own gang?”

“there’s lots of people.”

“that’s hirai momo, your best hitman. hitwoman. ugh, same thing.” jeongyeon replied with a roll of her eyes and emphasis on ‘your’.

 

 

mina couldn’t take her eyes off of hirai momo for the rest of the party; at some point, momo’s eyes caught mina’s and the bitch actually sent her a smirk, even threw in a wink for good measure. mina couldn’t get her out of her head for the rest of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

few weeks later, a certain thorn in mina’s side had appeared again, early release apparently, jihyo told her as soon as it happened of course. jeongyeon had been the first to suggest a more permanent solution, jihyo thought they should negotiate instead and presently, all three of them were sitting in mina’s office. mina was leaning more towards jeongyeon’s idea rather than jihyo’s, they’d already tried negotiation before but that ended up with five of mina’s girls dead and said thorn in jail.

‘fuck it, he deserves to be six feet in the ground’, mina thought to herself, it was time to put an end to jaebum and his bullshit. she turned to jeongyeon, “let’s do it.” jeongyeon’s face lit up like someone had announced christmas was coming early, “whom do we call?”

“not ghostbusters,” jihyo quipped from her other side, mina knew she wouldn’t let her down.

“i suggest hirai momo. mina would like that, wouldn’t you, honey?” jeongyeon said with a laugh. mina’s only response to that was a “fuck you” with a scowl.

 

they did end up calling momo and giving her the order. it took her approximately two hours to finish the job. holy cannoli.

 

* * *

 

 

they began seeing more of each other. mina accidentally turned up in a club momo liked to frequent, jeongyeon had dragged her out there because she “need to fucking let loose for once”. mina headed straight for the bar while jeongyeon skipped, she actually skipped away to find girls. mina was one hundred percent sure she looked like the poster child for all things emo with her torn skinny jeans and a black semi-tight tee. she didn’t even notice someone sidle up right next to her until she heard a sweet yet husky voice speak near her ear, “hey boss, whatcha doing out here with your underlings?” mina turned to look at the source, gosh, momo was even more beautiful up close.

“underlings huh?” mina questioned with a light chuckle, she turned around fully to face the other woman properly, “i don’t see any other ‘underling’ here aside from you, hirai momo.”

momo fake gasped, putting her hand on my chest, “are you stalking me or something?”

“you do realize that you approached me first right? so it actually looks like you’re the one doing the stalking.”

“as i recall, i was not the one doing all the creepy staring though.”

“looks like we’re even then.”

a grin broke across momo’s face, “looks like we are,” she threw back what was left of her drink and stretched out her arm for mina, “feel like dancing, boss?”

‘oh what the hell’, mina let herself be guided to the crowded dance floor by momo, she barely got any time to focus on how soft momo’s hands were because oh fuck, momo was pressed up against her, her senses were experiencing a momo overload, suddenly her hands were being placed on momo’s waist, which was at the moment, slowly grinding against hers, perfectly in beat with the thumping bass of whatever song that was playing. mina paid attention to nothing but the absolutely gorgeous woman dancing against her, and before she knew it, she had pulled momo even closer, her mouth whispering into the other woman’s ear, “wanna get out of here?”

“i thought you’d never ask, myoui,” the brunette looked like the cat that ate the cream, well, mina hoped she would do just that by the end of the night.

mina fired off a quick text to jeongyeon, whom she suspected had already left the club with someone, or maybe multiple someones, ‘thx for bringing me to the club”, before pocketing her phone and unlocking her car.

“so your place or mine?”

“mine. it’s closer,” mina replied while slipping into the driver’s seat.

“sure, boss. just don’t crash the car driving too fast, yeah?”

“no promises.”

 

a promise was whispered into the night later though, one of dinner and a movie.  

 

* * *

 

jeongyeon and jihyo had noticed something was up with mina. they had their suspicions on whom she was dating (and bets on when she was gonna tell them; jeongyeon thought it’d take her a month, jihyo thought it’d take her only a week). she told them after two weeks, so technically neither of them won (jihyo won more than jeongyeon did so naturally, the latter was forced into paying up). they were formally introduced to momo soon too, guess mina was actually serious about this one.

 

after about eight months into their relationship, and multiple fights (followed by hot as fuck make up sex of course) mina bought the club she properly met momo in, as some sort of big romantic gesture. momo just laughed and kissed her about twenty times per minute as thanks.

 

_these two? they were gonna conquer the world, side by side. it was ride or die for them. after all, that’s just what gangsters do._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't posted anything I've written in about... 4 years now, so I apologize if this isn't good lol.


	2. just follow me naturally (just follow me)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember that tweet that was going around when bad boy dropped about how it is the kind of song that plays in the background while you lazily make out with your girlfriend on the hood of your car? yeah, this is a result of that. 
> 
>  
> 
> title of the chapter is from red velvet's bad boy. 
> 
>  
> 
> thank u pottermisfits for giving me the idea for this xoxo

mina didn’t know why she was hiding from jihyo and jeongyeon. it wasn’t like they didn’t know that she wasn’t exactly what you’d call a ‘pure girl’, she’d killed actual people for god’s sake, and neither was she someone who was big on being chaste or whatever. hence, realistically speaking, she had no reason to hide from them! so why the hell was she sitting in the shadiest spot she’d ever seen, even though it had a pretty nice view; it was at the top of a hill overlooking the now glittering city.

 

the moment she’d finished pacing the length of her car for what was the tenth time by now, she caught sight of a familiar car pulling up next to hers. her mouth formed into a grin automatically. her grin was immediately matched by the woman who stepped out of the newly arrived car.

“hey boss.”

mina rolled her eyes at the “greeting”, walking over to where momo was leaning against her car.

“i told you to not call me that,” mina’s hands almost immediately curled around the lapels of momo’s leather jacket. of course, momo’s response to mina’s half-hearted complaint was to wrap her arms around the other woman’s waist and pull her close to her.

“you like it when i call you ‘boss’,” she pressed a kiss under mina’s jaw, “don’t deny it.” she pulled mina into a kiss that was somewhere between soft and passionate.

it was then that mina heard the bass that was thumping softly, it was muffled. she pulled away from momo slightly, “what’s that playing in your car?”

“oh! i almost forgot that it was still playing. hold on for a second, babe.”

mina stepped away from her, her eyebrows furrowing confusedly as she watched momo open the car door, roll down the windows. the song could now be heard clearly, it seemed like a bass heavy, kind of electro-pop song? the vocals were pretty hot too.

“all set!” momo got back out of the car with a blinding smile, her fingers threading through mina’s easily, allowing her to be pulled along to the hood of momo’s car, “now, where were we?”

mina wrapped her arms around momo’s waist and lifted her up to sit her on the hood of the car, “what song is that? it’s hot.” she asked, with a jerk of her head towards the car.

“oh, this is _perfect_ ,” momo whispered, before answering mina’s question, “it’s red velvet’s new track. bad boy.” she pulled mina even closer, trapping her boss between her lithe legs.

“interesting,” was all mina said before moving forward to trap momo’s lips in a way that would at least attempt to match how momo had trapped her. enough dilly dallying, it was time to get hot and heavy. by which she meant making out like a pair of horny teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. the song seemed to continue playing on a loop in the background. mina didn’t mind, their kisses seemed to slow down and follow the beats of the song.

momo’s hands were running all over mina, her front, her back, they seemed to be everywhere all at once. just like the song was now invading her every sense. _holy fuck_. mina pushed the jacket off of momo’s shoulders, her fingers then slipping under her shirt and splaying over momo’s abs, causing the woman to shudder. she broke the kiss to press long, sloppy kisses all over the neck in front of her. momo’s neck thrummed like the bass of the song with a drawn-out moan when mina started to suck at her collarbone.

 

the moment her fingers started gravitating towards the waistband of momo’s jeans, she’d never been gladder to be in a shady spot.

momo’s choice in both music and picking …ah… spots to make out in were impeccable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, i decided to write a sort-of-but-not-exactly sequel to this au. pls excuse the fact that this is...tiny, i just wanted to write mimo making out on the hood of a car while bad boy plays in the background.


End file.
